Auf Wiedersehen, mein Liebe
by Ore Fubar
Summary: Fubar adalah kelemahannya yang paling menyakitkan / BerthAn/ sedikitkisahnyata /


"musiknya menjengkelkan, jadi aku menjeda langkahku sebentar."

Annie Leonhart memberi alibi terbagus yang pernah ia pikirkan. Suara nyanyian band _papan atas_ yang diperdengarkan di _sound mall_ menggema dalam sudut gedung pencakar langit, ditatapnya datar Bertholt Hoover yang terlihat sangat keberatan dengan alibi keterlambatannya.

"masih suka perempuan?"

Menyinggung orientasi seksual yang diluar kata normal bukanlah perilaku yang terpuji. Annie duduk di tempat yang telah tersedia, mengehentikan waktunya sejenak dengan menaruh tas dan jaket di kursi kosong sebelahnya. Bertholt setia menyimak, wanita di depannya entah sejak kapan menjadi semakin cantik dilihat.

"pesan ramen, dua paket."

Bahkan sampai pramusaji berpamit undur diri seusai mencatat pesanan, Annie tetap menghentikan waktunya di tempat. Ia enggan menatap lawan bicara, pesakitan masa lalu masih melekat dalam kepala. Bertholt sabar menunggu, mengusap wajahnya lelah atau sekedar memijit pelipis penat. Ia berkeringat lagi, kemudian muncul suatu rasa penasaran tentang apakah Annie masih menyukai aroma keringat yang bercampur dengan parfum laundry miliknya.

"kau, semakin tinggi. Dan kurang ajar."

Meneguhkan hati bahwa Bertholt hanya salah satu eks nya yang tidak patut dijadikan atensi frustasi, Annie akhirnya menekan continue pada waktu yang sempat ia hentikan. Bertholt menggulung lengan baju kantor, tersenyum tipis dibalik poni yang sudah menyentuh alis. "punggungku sudah bagus, perutku tidak buncit lagi. Aku tinggi dengan sukses, dan wajahku matang tanpa cacat. Kau tidak mau balik padaku?"

Untuk apa lelaki itu menggulung lengan baju? –mungkin mempertontonkan otot lengannya yang kukuh dan sedap dipandang wanita kebanyakan. Annie berbeda, ia lebih senang menatap lekukan halus seorang perempuan –

"ini dia, Bertholt si pemaksa."

Annie tertawa, dengan datar. Sengaja ia membuat gestur dirinya sedang mengikat helaian rambut pirang yang sudah panjang sepundak, sedikit menundukkan kepala dengan kedua mata terpejam. Bertholt sangat suka jika Annie sudah seperti itu, dan Annie sudah lebih dari mengerti. Bertholt tetaplah sama, napasnya seketika memberat melihat leher jenjang Annie yang begitu nakal minta dicupang. Ia haus akan wanita itu, menyesal bahwa ia pernah meninggalkan makhluk cantik itu ketika sekolah menengah atas –

"kau sudah meninggalkanku, jangan lupa."

Dari dulu Annie memang tidak ada feminimnya, mengucir rambut saja masih acak-acakan. Banyak helai yang masih terurai di pundak dan tidak terbawa dalam gelungan rambut, sebagian menempel di leher akibat keringat yang muncul stimulan ketegangan bertemu _orang penting_ –atau _orang yang_ _ **pernah**_ _penting_ –dalam hidupnya setelah sekian lama tidak jumpa. Tiba-tiba Bertholt merasakan bahwa air ludahnya terasa pahit ditelan, mata biru wanita itu berkaca-kaca menyambut pesakitan kelam di masa lalu.

"tidak apa, Bertholt. Bosan itu manusiawi, aku sangat mengerti."

Pubertas bisa merugikan seseorang. Termasuk Bertholt, yang menyesal karena pubertas Annie menjadi terlalu dahsyat buatnya. Wanita itu memang pendek, masih sama. Namun lekuk badan yang awalnya lebih mirip lipatan lemak samar telah berubah menjadi liukan-liukan erotis dari tubuh seorang wanita, kulit yang awalnya terlihat _asal-asalan_ kini sedikit berwarna cerah dan sangat pantas buatnya.

Jadi penasaran, -"Annie, kau melakukan perawatan? Kau berkembang, ya."

Sisi mesum tidak akan bisa hilang, dada yang menyembul dibalik kemeja hitam sangat membuat berdebar.

"aku sudah kenyang kotor karenamu."

Datang juga, pride super tinggi wanita ini.

"aku mengerti."

Obrolan sensitif ditunda sejenak, pramusaji datang membawa pesanan yang telah tercatat. Dua ramen tersuguh di dalam mangkuk besar, dapat Bertholt tangkap raut keberatan dari Annie yang tergesa menyentuh sumpitnya.

"ada apa? Sedang diet? Jadi takut kalori berlebih?"

Bertholt sendiri mulai menyantap ramen miliknya setelah membubuhkan kecap asin dan bumbu pedas yang tersedia di atas meja, wanita di depannya tersenyum lebar dengan beberapa gigi gingsul yang nampak. _Manis sekali_.

"di mall kok pesan ramen. Bikin déjà vu, huh?"

Kemudian kepingan-kepingan momen deja vu itu beterbangan, Bertholt menatap serius kuah ramen kare nya yang memerah hebat. Uap-uap panas mengepul menabrak wajahnya, terasa hangat namun hanya sesaat sebelum digantikan udara dingin dari AC.

.

 _Waktu itu, adalah kali pertama ia mengajak Annie makan bersama._

 _Hanya di sebuah kedai ramen kecil, yang memang biasa dikunjungi murid-murid sekolah menengah atas sepertinya. Masih teringat sekali bahwa ia begitu canggung duduk bersama Annie, cukup lama keduanya terdiam sampai akhirnya terlibat obrolan bertopik anime-anime populer yang kebetulan menjadi kegemaran keduanya. Bertholt memakan ramennya tergesa, sangat tersipu diperhatikan oleh Annie. Annie sendiri tidak menghabiskan ramen miliknya, berkata bahwa ia sudah kenyang dan meminta Bertholt untuk menghabiskannya._

 _Mereka menikmati waktu itu, meskipun di dominasi canggung dan ketakutan untuk memulai duluan._

.

"asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak pernah berpacaran lagi dengan lawan jenis setelah ditinggalkan olehmu."

Annie menghela napas panjang setelah mangkuk ramennya ludes tak tersisa. Bertholt terbatuk kaget, tidak menyangka kecepatan makan wanita di depannya meningkat dengan pesat. Apa wanita ini kelaparan? –atau semacam pertanyaan lainnya, yang tidak bisa menyaingi fakta berkecamuk yang baru saja Annie informasikan padanya –

"jadi –kau berpacaran dengan perempuan, lagi?"

Annie yang lesbian bukanlah rahasia buat Bertholt. Wanita itu sendiri yang mengatakannya terang-terangan dahulu kala. Tidak terlihat malu ataupun merasa berdosa.

"tidak. Aku tidak bisa menyukai seseorang lagi."

Seberapa melankolisnya Annie? Astaga 7 tahun gadis itu tidak kunjung _move on_ –

"jangan berbohong. Kau sudah lebih dari tiga kali, bukan?" – _and bingo_ , Annie masih memantau kehidupan Bertholt ternyata. Wanita itu masih sama, seperti nenek sihir yang mampu merapalkan apa yang Bertholt pikirkan. Terkadang wanita di depannya terasa menakutkan, masih terdapat banyak sifat darinya yang berwarna abu-abu dan tidak terbaca prediksi. Annie menenggak minumannya terburu-buru, lidah memerah panas melumer liur pada bibir yang berefek kilap menggoda di mata Bertholt.

"Annie, aku ingin menyentuhmu. Aku frustasi karena haus akan dirimu."

"kau mastrubasi membayangkanku, tapi sudah bercinta berkali-kali dengan wanita lain."

Bertholt tidak mampu menabung libidonya buat Annie. Ia terlalu suka perempuan, dan Annie menjadi pusat atensinya. Annie semasa remaja terlalu kuno untuk diajak bercinta, Bertholt merasa jengah dan tidak terhibur karenanya.

"aku sudah puas menatapmu. Terima kasih."

Ketika spontan Annie berpamitan pergi dan menjinjing barang-barangnya cepat, Bertholt menghalau lengan wanita itu. Ia menatap serius dan dalam, "kembalilah padaku."

Annie tertawa, "aku sudah tidak memiliki harapan. Harapanku sudah habis di masa remaja dulu."

-beberapa orang di tempat tersebut menatap kearah mereka berdua, Bertholt berusaha mengajak Annie agar mau duduk kembali dan membicarakan semuanya. Annie menolak datar, dan berkata bahwa ia ada urusan. Bertholt tidak bisa menerima alibi, ia harus benar-benar membawa wanita ini kembali bersamanya.

"kau memaksaku untuk kembali hanya untuk bercinta dan memenuhi rasa hausmu? Aku bukan anjing, Bertholt."

Bertholt melepas lengan itu, sadar bahwa Annie tidak akan meninggalkannya dalam menit terdekat. Ia berusaha tersenyum, "ayo kita bicarakan." Dan tidak membantah atas apa yang Annie katakan padanya. Annie mengulum bibir ke dalam,

"maaf Bertholt."

Annie berlalu meninggalkannya dengan cepat.

.

.

" _katakan, apa salahku? Apa kau bosan padaku?"_

 _Sudah nyaris beberapa bulan tidak bertemu meskipun berada dalam sekolah yang sama, akhirnya Annie bisa berbicara pada Bertholt yang_ _ **melupakannya**_ _dengan sangat cepat._

" _entahlah –aku hanya merasa tidak bersemangat."_

 _Datar, ingin segera pergi. Begitulah Bertholt jika bertemu dengannya, seolah menjadi sinyal non-verbal bahwa Annie harus segera meninggalkan lelaki itu sebelum yang berkaitan merasakan sebuah perasaan jijik ketika mereka bertemu. Annie menahan tangisnya sekuat tenaga, "ceritakan, kenapa kau jadi begini?"_

 _Dijawab dingin dan sengit, "jangan mendramatisir. Aku mau pulang dulu."_

Ah, begitu rupanya.

" _tunggu!"_

" _ah, ya."_

 _Punggung lebar yang sangat Annie suka itu berbalik, menyisakan serpihan perasaan yang masih melekat. "kurasa sampai disini saja, aku sudah tidak kuat bersamamu. Aku ingin bebas dan hidup tenang._ _Terima kasih atas semuanya, sayonara."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kau tidak tahu seberapa besar keinginanku untuk bersamamu. Menjagamu. Menjadi tempatmu berkeluh kesah. Menjadi tempatmu melampiaskan kekesalan dan kekecewaan. Aku ingin menjagamu, merawatmu, mengurusmu. Sayangnya ´memang tidak bisa, kau tidak menyukai aku lagi.

.

.

Kau adalah depresi terberatku.

Karenamu aku hidup, karenamu aku mati.

.

.

.

 _Glückwünsche für dein Leben. Ich liebe dich._

 _Auf Wiedersehen._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

END

.

.

 **Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Danke, Tchüs!_

 _Ore_


End file.
